Double Date chap 2
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Minna maav kalo lat apdate, saya sibuk ma tugas2 di skullah jadi jarang banget bisa nemenin MY Kompie di rumah... lanjutan double date... pair yang menonjol kali ini SENASUZU jadi bagi yang suka ntu pair jangan lupa baca en Review XD


Rii: Halo minna, chapter 2 udah di update nih^^. Tapi maaf bagi pembaca kalo saya lama membuat ceritanya, aku banyak kerjaan ya lebih tepatnya PR sama UTS.

Kyu: Ya begitulah dia, dasar author abal bodoh.

Rii: Nggak kok, ohya ini asisten mayaku Torikimeru Kyu. Dia baru kusewa kemaren.

Kyu: Oi, dibanding ngomong gajhe pelingan cepat nih disclaimernya.

Rii: Nggak mau, saya masih mau ngomo [**bletak**] *digaplok Kyu* *pingsan*

Kyu: -_- haah~ Minna, she is don't own Eyeshield 21

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Double Date**

Chapter 2

By Kyujii Z. Riikun H.K.

**~SenaSuzu Side~**

"Suzuna, apa kita harus mengikuti mereka sampai malam hari?", tanya Sena pada Suzuna yang sedang menghabiskan milkshakenya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh", jawab Suzuna, "Kita nggak akan sampai malamlah, sampai You-nii nganter Mamo-nee pulang aja".

"Umm…", Sena sih merasa senang aja di ajak Suzuna karena dia bisa berdua dengan Suzuna walaupun itu bukan kencan.

"Ohya Sena, cepat habiskan pesananmu kita keluar duluan"

Sena hanya mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia lalu menghabiskan minumannya.

**~HiruMamo Side~**

Hening terus menghampiri meja Hiruma satu pun yang memecahkan keheningan itu. Ketika jantung Mamori berdetak sangat kencang, Hiruma tetap cuek dan stay cool tapi sebenarnya Hiruma merasa terganggu. Ya dia memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Sena sama Suzuna. Mamori yang melihat Hiruma diam aja dengan lagak cuek membuatnya agak jengkel.

'Apa dia masih mikirin amefuto ya? Tapi jika ia begitu buat apa mengajakku kencan?', tanya Mamori sama dirinya sendiri. Mamori menghela nafas, kemudian memecahan keheningan itu.

"Youichi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertama Hiruma diam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Mamori.

"Katanya bakal ada konser 'The Blood'", jawab Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau menonton konser itu?", tanya Hiruma.

"Bo-boleh", jawab Mamori ragu.

"Kalo gitu, habiskan dulu pesananmu baru kita keliling"

"Uhm", Mamori bergegas.

**~SenaSuzu Side~**

Sena dan Suzuna sudah berada di luar, duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Sena", panggil Suzuna sudah ke3 kalinya tapi Sena tak menoleh.

Ditepuknya punggung Sena karena kesal.

"Aduh, Suzuna sakit"

"Kemana saja sih kamu, aku sudah 3 kali panggil nggak nengok-nengok", maki Suzuna.

"Aku lagi liatin café tadi, mungkin saja Mamori-nechan bakal keluar", jelas Sena.

"Oh, kupikir kamu lagi ngapain", kata Suzuna, "Kamu tau apa yang bakal mereka lakukan sekarang?", lnjut Suzuna.

"Nonton konser The Blood", jawab Sena singkat.

"The Blood?"

"Iya, band Akaba-san yang bakal live jam 16.00"

"Terus karena masih jam 14.00, mereka mau ngapain dahulu?"

"Mungkin naik wahana yang romatis", jawab Sena lalu berbalik menatap café itu lagi.

Dan kebetulan Hiruma dan Mamori baru saja keluar.

"Suzuna, mereka keluar"

"Ya~ ayo Sena, kameranya siapin", Suzuna menarik tangan Sena.

**~HiruMamo Side~**

Hiruma tetap bergandengan tangan dengan Mamori menuju sebuah wahana yang bernama Rumah Hantu. Tentunya Hiruma sudah memikirkannya, jika masuk ke dalam sana pasti Sena dan Suzuna nggak bakal ngikutin. Tapi perhitungannya salah sebenarnya cuma Sena saja yang takut kalau Suzuna bakal dia melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan mereka bermesra-mesraan.

Mereka pun memasuki Rumah hantu. Ya namanya juga rumah hantu pasti seram. Hiruma mengalihkan pikirannya dari si penguntit, dan memikirkan kencannya.

'_Sudahlah entar aja hukum mereka, sekarang bagaimana dengan pacar sialan ini apa bisa bertahan?' _guman Hiruma.

Baru juga masuk Mamori sudah gemetaran dan mendekap lengan Hiruma erat.

"You-youichi, aku takut..", ucap Mamori menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tak perlu taku pacar sialan, 'kan ada aku disini", Hiruma menyeringai sembari meletakkan salah satu tangan gantlenya di pinggang Mamori.

'Kekeke.. Dia sangat manis kalo sedang ketakukan', Hiruma merasa senang dengan kencannya itu.

Mamori hanya blushing dan menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

**~SenaSuzu side~**

"Su-Suzu..na a-a-pa kau yay-yakin ma—u mas-s-uk ke-ke-ke siii—ni ?", Sena sudah gemetaran sampai matanya bergerak 4,2 detiknya.

"100% yakin Sena, lagian kalo kita nggak masuk ntar nggak dapet photo mereka", balas Suzuna sembari menarik tangan Sena dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu.

Ketika mereka lagi jalan berlahan di belakang Hiruma dan Mamori, tiba-tiba….

**SREEET**

Dipundak Sena ada tangan, keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit mengalir di wajahnya.

"Su-suzuna, jangan narik-narik pundakku"

"Aku tidak menarik-narik kok, Sena"

"Ka-kalo gitu si…sia..pa ya-ang na..rik..?"

Sena dan Suzuna berbalik melihat ke belakang pundak Sena, dan ternyata ada setan.

"HHIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!", "KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!", teriak mereka berdua serempak sambil berlari.

Ternyata itu adalah petugas yang menyamar menjadi setan karena tugasnya.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan?", tanya petugas itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

**Tbc……**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rii: Gyaa~ maaf kalo sudah 1 minggu lebih nggak apdet ^^v, aku lagi UTS karna diundur jadi minggu ini…

Kyu: Haft.., dia memang selalu seperti itu…

Rii: Nggak kok XP. Oh ya Minna, buat 'Hirumamo Ice skecting' maaf kalo diundur tralu lama, karna baru sampe ½ adegannya. Bagi yang mao baca bocorannya ada di catatan FB-ku ^^…..

Kyu: Yang udah baca fic ancur ini jangan lupa Review 'key???


End file.
